Night Talk 3
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: The finale of the Night Talk saga. Takes place after "Henry to the Rescue".


Finally! The final Night Talk!

BB: What made you write this?

Me: Don't know, who knew that music can keep your mind on it?

BB: Really, the idea of the story belongs to VivianShadowGirl, the song lyrics 'Colours' belongs to Phil Collins.

Me: Thought the song was just perfect for the finale of Night Talk. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Night Talk 3

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated K

Plot: This is the final of the Night Talk Saga, starring Henry and Edward! After the events of Henry to the Rescue.

"Henry? You ok?"

Henry was just woken up because of a nightmare and saw Edward looking over him in worry. Henry looked down, "Yeah… Sort of, just got a nightmare."

Edward frowned, "What was it?"

Henry gulped, "I was taking that passage train, and then I went into the tunnel and expecting the light at the end, you know? But there was no light at the end and I was beginning to get really scared and speed up trying to get out but…"

"Henry calm down. You're not in that tunnel anymore." Edward knew it must've been lonely for being shut up in there for nearly a long time.

Henry took a breath and started to cry, "I'm sorry Edward… I didn't mean to wake you up and all…" Edward smiled and started to sing:

**Edward:** _Deep inside the border_

_Children are crying_

_Fighting for food_

_Holding their heads_

_Breaking their bread with a stone_

Edward: _All along the roadside_

_People are standing_

_Watching the sun_

_Shielding their eyes_

_Brushing the flies from their face_

**Henry **(Joins in): _Tell me, what can you say?_

_Tell me, who do you blame?_

_Like a mirror you see yourself_

_These people each have a name_

**Henry**: _All around the township_

_Young men are dying_

_Of hunger and thirst_

_The well has run dry_

_The tears from her eye feeds her son_

**Edward**: _Now tell me, what can you say?_

_Tell me, who do you blame?_

_Like a mirror you see yourself_

_These people each have a name_

**Henry**: _You can say you're pulling back_

_We see the pictures everywhere_

_But what we don't see is_

_What's going on behind the closed doors_

_You don't seem to care_

**Edward**: _Do you expect me to believe you?_

_How can you really think?_

_But you can take your horse down to the water_

_Hold a gun at his head_

_And make him drink_

**Edward and Henry**: _No matter what you say_

_(No matter what you say)_

_It never gets any better_

_No matter what you do_

_(No matter what you do)_

_We never see any change_

**Henry**: _People living without rights_

_Without their dignity_

_But how loud does one man have to shout_

_To earn his right to be free?_

**Edward**: _You can keep your toy soldiers_

_To segregate the black and white_

_But when the dust settles_

_And the blood stops running_

_How do you sleep at night?_

**Edward and Henry**: _No matter what you say_

_(No matter what you say)_

_It never gets any better_

_No matter what you do_

_(No matter what you do)_

_We never see any change_

_No matter what you say_

_(No matter what you say)_

_It never gets any better_

_No matter what you do_

_(No matter what you do)_

_We never see any change_

**Edward and Henry**: _What makes you so high and mighty?_

_What makes you so qualified?_

_You can sit there and say_

_How many have their freedom?_

_But how many more died?_

**Henry**: _You decide to sit in judgement_

_Trying to play God yourself_

_Ooh but someday soon the buck is gonna stop_

_Stop with you and no one else_

**Edward and Henry**: _No matter what you say_

_(No matter what you say)_

_It never gets any better_

_No matter what you do_

_(No matter what you do)_

_We never see any change_

_No matter what you say_

_(No matter what you say)_

_It never gets any better_

_No matter what you do_

_(No matter what you do)_

_We never see any change_

As soon they stopped singing Henry yawned, "Thanks for cheering me up Edward." The older blue engine smiled, "Of course. Good night Henry."

"Night Eddie." And with that Henry slept with a smile on his face.


End file.
